


Neighborly Love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Business, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, Protective Betty Cooper, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: - Neighbour's are the people that will come in and out of your lives. You never think twice about it. What happens when a neighbour gets on your case? Will it be for good reasons or for worse?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

___  
Neighborly Love   
___

Living in New York neighbour's can be the worst. Betty Cooper has only known of psycho neighbour's since she let her child home in Riverdale.

She had gained the name the bitch in apartment 33. That's only because she kept herself to herself. Betty Cooper has figured out that's how she survives living in New York.

She had currently been neighbour free for 3 years. She moved into that apartment when she was 21 and now she was 24. Hearing the news that she is gaining a new neighbour she wasn't too thrilled.

She was told he would be moving in right next to her tomorrow. To say she was pleased was an understatement. She liked being alone on her floor. Yet now she wouldn't be. She wouldn't even speak to him so she hoped he liked silence.

The next day she heard him moving in.   
Betty sighed as she sat working. He was blasting music as he brought his stuff in. That's when she snapped and had to see him. She was trying to work and the noise was unnecessary.

His door was open as he brought boxes in. She knocked on the door. He turned to look at her. 

"Could you turn your music down please?" Betty asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

"Thanks sorry I'm working."

He just turned the music down slightly and got back to bringing in boxes. Betty headed back to work happily. His music was still pretty loud. Betty let it slide as he was knew to the building. She hoped he wouldn’t be like that all the time. For now she will grin and bare it.

Besides that he didn’t seem too bad. She just had to know more about him to judge him. She didn't care to get to know him though. She just hoped they stayed out of each other’s space and acted as if they didn’t live next to each other.

A week passed and they hadn't spoken. He was completely moved in. He had people over all the time. He partied like a college kid. Betty hated that. She needed him to stop. She figured she should have a talk with him.

Betty headed to his with cookies. He had a few friends over. She was waiting for answer. He came to the door."Can we talk?" Betty put a fake smile on.

“Yeah, sure.” He stepped outside. Betty looked at him with fury. He just looked at her. "You are loud.."

“Okay...”

"I work from home." Betty told him.

“So?”

"You're so loud. I don't care how attractive you are shut the fuck up." She snapped.

“Are you fucking serious right now? You never even introduced yourself or been friendly since I moved in. I don’t even know your fucking name and at this point I don’t give a shit. If you thought you would get your way, you should’ve been nice about it.” He said angrily. He stepped into his apartment and slammed the door in her face.

"I don't introduce myself to anyone! Jokes on you!" Betty kicked his door.

“What the fuck was that?” His friend Toni asked. 

“My bitch of a neighbor. She’s batshit crazy.”

"Maybe she isn't." Toni shrugged.

“She definitely is. She’s been pissed at me since I moved in.”

"Maybe she needs to get laid." Toni teased. "Send her my way." Jughead rolled his eyes."Have you talk to her without arguing?"

“No. She’s never even introduced herself or been welcoming.” 

"I think she is being that way so people won't talk to her. " Fangs said.

“I don’t give a fuck. She’s rude.” He said annoyed.

"She's hot." Sweet Pea said.

Betty was back at her home as she could hear them talk about her. She decided to go around to his later apologising. It wasn't her intention to be rude. As an apology she would give him a basket of things she designs. 

Betty had a small business that she created jewellery and designs on tot bags and shirts.

Jughead’s friends went home later that night. She heard them go before she headed around to apologise. He answered the door in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry. I am Elizabeth Cooper people call me Betty. Here is an apology basket."

Jughead just closed the door in her face. Betty just placed the basket on the door step before walking back to her apartment. Jughead just sat in his room in a bad mood. He already hated his new place and he just moved in.

Betty hated that she made him feel like that. She hated neighbour's but she never wanted to be the bad neighbour. He sat watching movies all night. Betty could hear it as she worked all night. She was putting something in her cupboard when she had the cupboard fall on her causing a loud crash.

Jughead heard it and headed over to see if she was okay. He knocked on the door but she couldn't get to it as she was stuck. She had piled things so high. She needs an office but couldn't afford one yet.

"Come in!" Betty yelled.

Jughead came in and ran over. He lifted it off of her. Betty sat up and looked at him. "Thank you."

“I’ll go get my tools and help you fix this. Are you okay?”

"You don't have too. I'm just a little dizzy and my arm is fucking in bits." Betty hissed in pain.

“Here sit down. I’ll check it out for you.” Betty sat down holding it up to him. "I'm sorry. I've been a shit neighbour. I hate that I am that neighbour." He didn’t say anything as he examined her arm.

“Nothing is broken. Just keep it rested and take some pain meds. I’ll fix that cabinet for you.”

"Thank you. I can get my friend to do that. I still have to ship these orders out to the uk." Betty told him.

“I’ll go get my tools. It won’t take long.”

Betty nodded feeling like an asshole.

Jughead headed to his apartment. He came back to seeing her wince packing up orders. Jughead kept hearing her cuss beneath her breath at the pain. He glanced over at her to see her holding the exact phone case his little sister has.

“Do you need help?”

"I can't ask you for that. This customer is a loyal one. Forsythia won't mind waiting. I will just have to message her. But the rest are for around the world. I should have posted them earlier but I had a boat more orders." Betty ranted.

“Just take a break for the night. Your arm will feel better tomorrow.”

"I can't. I'm close to affording an office space. Then I won't be working from home. Then I won't be a bitch." She laughed softly.

He didn’t say anything. He just finished putting her cabinet back up.

"You can say it you know." Betty told him.

“Say what?”

"That I'm a bitch. Its fine it's the truth. You already called me rude. You're friend called me hot." She listed.

“I’m finished with the cabinet. Goodnight.” He headed to the door.

"Wait." Betty carefully grabbed his hand. "I... ugh I'm sorry again. You won't be seeing me again unless we cross paths in the hall. Also the walls are paper thin. I don't have guys around often. I'm just warning you."

Jughead just walked out. He was hoping he wouldn't have to see her ever again.

____

Betty and Jughead hadn’t seen each other all week. They still heard each other though. The more she heard him the more she realised he had an attractive voice. Nothing would happen between them. They weren't compatible.

It was Friday night and Jughead had a girl over. Betty understood it would be loud but she didn't think she would enjoy hearing his moans. She felt dirty because deep down she liked his voice.

She thought it was crazy to think that way and still not know his name. It thrilled her though. She wanted him but she couldn't stand him but she loved the way he spoke and moaned. It didn't help that he helped her too.

He had the girl that was over practically screaming. She sounded like she was having a great time. So did he.

Betty want them to stop so she could sleep but she couldn't stop thinking she was there. No one had ever made her feel like that. Betty closed her eyes as she imagined it. She slipped her hands between her folds as she was wet. She moaned softly.

Betty didn't care if he could hear her. She knew they'd stopped. She found that guy so annoy but he was kind and had an attractive voice. She ended up moaning Juggie as she knew his name was Jug something as the woman moaned. Betty never felt that good when touching herself before.

Meanwhile, the woman had just left Jughead's place as he could hear someone moaning his name. He listened confused. 

"Fuck me Juggie." He heard faintly from Betty's wall.

“Holy shit.” He whispered.

"More." Her voice got louder.

Jughead felt like a creep for listening but he couldn’t help it.

"I want to feel you. God your annoying." Betty moaned.. "Fuck you for having an attractive voice. I want to come on you."

Jughead couldn’t believe that was happening.

They hadn't spoke since he helped her. He knew the walls were thin but he didn't realise they were this thin. He didn’t know what to think of this. Should he be flattered? Should he go around and help her?

He didn’t know why but he headed to her door. Instinct came over him as he knocked on the door. Betty cursed whoever was at the door. She wished it wasn't her best friend Kevin or Veronica going through a bad date. She was shocked to see Jughead.

"Hi." Betty blushed thinking about what she was just doing.

“Are you okay? I heard weird noises.” He blurted out. He didn’t know what to say.

Betty went red in the face. "I... this is embarrassing... I... fuck. I was masturbating. Over sharing yes but I was moaning." Betty sighed. Jughead nodded. "You heard it all didn't you?"

He nodded again.

"I am so sorry. I don't know how to explain myself." Betty went beetroot red.

“It’s okay...”

"No it's not. Look you have an attractive voice. I'm a single horny women. I won't apologise for my needs anymore. You have all the women in this apartment swooning for you." She told him. He didn’t say anything. "If you excuse me I need to finish."

Jughead didn’t know what to say.

"This is awkward." Betty looked at him.

“Do you need help?” He whispered.

"Well I do have to thank you for the other week." She smirked. He just looked at her. "Come in." Betty stood aside. He stepped into her apartment. Betty locked her door behind him. "I promise I'm not a creep." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"The walls are very thin." She looked at him as he was topless.

“I know.”

"But our land lord he is a creep." Betty smirked checking him out.

“Oh.”

"But luckily for you he comes around weekly to annoy me so everyone's fine." She stepped closer to him. He nodded. “I’m Jughead by the way.”

"Well thank you for saving my ass Juggie." Betty blushed. Jughead smiled faintly. "I promise I'm not a bitch all the time." She stepped in closer to him.

“Only most of the time?” Betty burst out into a giggle nodding. He smiled faintly. "I can be a nice bitch." She bit her lip. He just smiled faintly again.

Betty just closed the space in between them. He looked down at her. She was in her silk nightie her friend designed. They just leaned in closer to each other. Jughead’s phone started to ring. He sighed when he saw it was Toni.

"You have to go?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"Oh okay. Well it was nice to properly meet you in an unconventional and awkward but sexy way." She rambled.

“Goodnight.” He walked out. As he headed out he answered the call.“Hey T.”

"Hi."

"What's up?" Jughead asked.

"Did I interrupt something?" Toni asked.

"It doesn't matter. Are you okay?" He questioned.

“I’m horny and bored.”

"Seriously T. I was with someone. Can't you call your ex up?" Jughead asked.

“Seriously Jug? You’re the easiest guy I know and this is the answer I get?”

"Yes I was with someone. We were talking then you called. I'm not that easy. Call her up." He told her.

“Fine. You’re boring.”

"Not being boring. I was speaking to Betty like you said."

“Your bitchy neighbor?” 

“Yep.”

"How was it?" She asked.

“We were civil.”

"See boring. I want gossip." Toni sighed.

“I heard her masturbating.” Toni gasped prompting him to tell her more. “She was moaning my name so I went over there.”

"And? No wait till I get my pop corn." She told him.

“We were talking and then you called.”

Toni sighed,"I suck at timing. Did she look hot? Were you flirting?" She questioned.

“Kind of. I don’t know if I’d call it flirting though.”

"Why?" Toni asked. "Wait how hot?"

“I asked her if she needed help.” He sighed.

"Go back then!"

“Well you ruined it by calling me T.”

"Go! Then I want the tea afterwards." Toni ended the call so he couldn't say no.

Jughead headed to Betty’s door and knocked. Betty instantly opened it.“Hey.”

"Hi." Betty toyed at the hem of her nightie.

“I’m sorry about that.”

"My friends are the same." She shrugged. Jughead nodded. "So?" Betty checked him out.

“So...” He just looked at her. She just stepped closer to him unsure of what to say. "So..." She giggled."Are you still up for helping me?"

He nodded.

Betty knew what she wanted. She brought his hand up to her thigh holding it there. He just looked at her. She then moved his hands to her breasts beneath her nightie.

He stepped closer to her."Hey." She squeezed their hands. “What do you want me to do?”

"What do you want to do to me?" Betty questioned. "I mean your poor dick can't handle two pussies tonight." She added teasing him.

“A lot.”

"Like?" Betty smirked.

“I can eat you out?”

"What else?" She pushed him on her sofa. “Finger you.”Betty cradled his lap. "Keep talking what else?"

“What do you want me to do?”

"I like hearing your voice. Tell me what you want to to. " She softly grinned against him.

“I just want to know what you want and what you’re comfortable with.”

"Pretty much anything." Betty shrugged. "I'm working on an adult range for my website aswell." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Jughead nodded.

"So?" She smirked grinding away.

“Where should we start?”

"You're in control here. I'm easy in bedroom." Betty told him. 

He just nodded as Betty looked at him sweetly. He pushed her down onto her back gently."I like that. But I don't mind if you're a little harder." Betty winked. "I'm not glass. I won't break." Jughead smirked. 

Betty pushed up into him whilst he pinned her down. "That's fun." She smirked wrapping her feet around him. "Kitty likes." Betty purred.

He ran his hands up her thighs. Betty moaned softly holding it in place. He slipped his hand into her underwear. "Now that feels better than my hand. Tear them off." She placed her hand on top of his. Jughead smirked as he tugged them down. Betty smiled at him as she spread her legs wider for him. He moved his fingers against her. She moaned softly as she felt the pressure against her walls.

He smirked and slid it inside her. Betty moaned as he began to pleasure her. His hands felt so good. "Fuck Juggie." Betty tugged on his hair. He could tell she was enjoying it as the moans just echoed through.

He leaned down to use his mouth as well. He added more pressure. She hadn't felt pleasure like this in awhile. Jughead just continued until she came.

"Can I return the favourite?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty crawled on top of him as she kissed down his chest. He laid back on the couch. She teased him by licking his pelvis bone but she took him by surprise kissing his lips as she wrapped her hands around his length in his pants.

He kissed her back. Betty slowly began moving her hand over him. She hasn't ever gone down on a guy because all the guys she's been with have been too timid. He groaned softly. She went faster to tease him more. 

Jughead groans got louder. Her hands were so soft but her grip was so firm. They kissed as she quickly moved her hand. She just sped up slightly each time he groaned. He was edging to his realise. He came all over her hand. Betty just grabbed a baby wipe and wiped it off. He helped her.

"Thanks." Betty blushed. He just smiled faintly. "Do you want tea?" She asked.

“No thanks. I should probably head home. This was nice.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

“Goodnight Betty.” He got up and fixed his pants."Night Jughead." Betty showed him out. He went back to his apartment.

Now he knew everyone in the building he thought it might not be that bad. She just needed a lay. Maybe he would like this building after all. 

It wasn't like he had any phscyo neighbour's. Well maybe.

But in the end he could cope with the bitch in apartment 33. She wasn't that much of a bitch after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks have passed and Betty and Jughead just saw each other in the lift. Betty was focusing on her work. She was doing a collab with her friend for hr business. 

They were currently having a girls night with Kevin as they planned the new adult line. Betty was branching her line out. They were drinking wine and watching movies. 

They were getting a little loud when Jughead knocked on the door. Betty got up to answer it. She smiled seeing Jughead.

“Hey, can you guys quiet down a little bit? I’m having a date.”

"Oh sorry. My friends and I are having a work meeting." Betty told him. "But it turned into Mammia Mia and drinks."

Jughead nodded.

"Sorry." Betty bit her lip at how good he looked. "We'll move it to V's place."

“No it’s fine just be a little more quiet.”

"No it's fine. We get loud when we're drunk." Betty shrugged.

Jughead just nodded before heading back to his apartment.

Betty got her friends and headed to V's place across the street. Jughead just continued on with his date. Whilst on his date he couldn't stop thinking about Betty. He just pushed her to the back of his mind. He tried to enjoy his date but it didn't go well. She ended up leaving after dinner.

Once he saw her out he saw a tipsy Betty coming back home. "Juggie how did your date go?"

“Pretty bad honestly.”

"That's her loss then." Betty shrugged. "You looked hot tonight."Jughead just smirked. "Like fuckable hot. But did you hear Mrs Robinson cheates on her husband. She is also trying to get in your pants?"

“Seriously?”

"Yep but jokes on her I've already had you." She smirked. Jughead nodded. "She is the true bitch of the building. She kicked me out of book club."

"Like fuck her. Just because I knew more about the true crime books." Betty ranted as she fell towards him . Jughead didn’t say anything. "Come around?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty headed to her place struggling to open the door as she was tipsy. Jughead helped her. "Thank you." Betty just headed in and laid on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

"Laying down. The room is spinning. Plus I am thinking. It's my best thinking position laying and hanging off my sofa." Betty shrugged."Lay with me. I'm thinking I need a new website images." She tugged on his arm. He laid next to her. She turned to look at him. "What do you do for a living?" Betty asked.

She just touched his nose. She was one drink away from being drunk.

“I’m a tattoo artist and author.”

"That's cool. Do you know any photographer's?" Betty asked.

“I take photos for fun sometimes.” Betty's eyes lit up. “Why?”

"I need to model my designs for my website." She told him taking a drink of her gin she had on the side.

“I can help.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled at him. She ran to get thee box of the products she needs to photographed. Jughead drank some of her gin."I just made these." Betty told him tipsily. She pulled a man ring on him. Jughead just looked at it."I made it." She hiccupped.

“It’s nice.”

"Are you working this week?" Betty asked.

“Not until Thursday.”

"Could we do the shoot tomorrow?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

"Thanks." She smiled as she sat on his lap. She was drunk and he could tell. Jughead just nodded. "Half 6?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty giggled happily. "How come your date went wrong?"

“She left right after dinner. She probably thought I was boring.”

"She hasn't seen you eat dessert." She smirked to herself. Jughead just smirked. "Or she had a text from her ex." Betty shrugged. "Either way she missed the whole main meal." She slurred.

Jughead laughed softly."I mean has she had sex with a guy that can get it."Jughead just smiled faintly. "My ex is vanilla as fuck."Betty mumbled. "Dick head! Reggie Mantel soccer player."

"Has Elizabeth got standards?" Jughead teased.

"Apparently not. He left me because I was too bitchy and he wanted to fuck a cheerleader." Betty shrugged.

"Dick head." 

Betty giggled softly.

That night they talked late in the night. Betty ended up falling asleep. Jughead didn't know what to do so he put his number in her phone. Then locked her in so she was safe.

_____

The following morning at half 5 in the morning Betty was up. She saw the note he left her. She grabbed her emergency keys to let herself out. Betty then called Jughead and knocked on the door. He answered the door half asleep.

"Morning sleepy head. Come on we have a road trip." Betty had all her outfit changes and the products she needs shooting. "Also I'm paying you." She had sunglasses on her head because she was hungover.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled excitedly. She found Jughead cute as he just woke up. He aloud her inside as he got ready. It didn't take him long to get ready.

They were heading to her car when they saw Mrs Robinson."So the bitch of the apparently is finally neighborly to get fucked."

Betty ignored her. "Someone needs to get laid." Jughead joked. Betty just laughed."Who you?" Betty smirked.

Jughead rolled his eyes as they headed to his car. They got in and he started up the car. Betty put the radio on. She was wide awake. Jughead was still exhausted.

"I thought you meant half six at night not half five in the morning." He yawned.

"You're cute half asleep." She smiled.

"I'm moody when I'm half asleep and no coffee." 

Betty smirked pulling out a flask of hot coffee. "This is my new flask." Betty smiled pouring him a coffee.

"Thanks." He took it sipping it. He spat it out as it had milk in.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t stand anything but black coffee.”

"That's why you like my soul. I'm cold as ice." Betty winked. She pulled out her other flask with just black coffee in handing it to him.

“Thanks.”

"Its okay." Betty smiled. "Maybe we could pull over soon and umm... well your date didn't go well."Betty was going beetroot red.

Jughead just smirked at her. "We'll see. Let's get this photoshoot done first." He told her.

____

At the beach: 

Betty had guided him to the beach. She was already dressed for the beach. She had quickly put earnings in, a bracelet on, grabbed her tot bags and her flask. She had so much to show. Even the sunglasses on her head. She had a few of them.

Jughead sat her on a rock so they could show case of the necklaces first off all. She was leaning back in as the necklaces just rested perfectly on her cleavage. He took a few photos. Betty tugged him towards her.

"Sit with me." Betty pulled her hair behind her ear so he could take photos of the earrings. 

He sat with her as she changed earrings trying her hair up. They took all the photos of her jewellery on the rock. They then took the photos of her tote bag and her flasks of her walking on the beach. 

They took pictures of her phone cases and then all her novity things. When they were done it was dinner time.

Betty took them to a cafe her grandmother owns . Jughead was still tired. Betty had ordered them coffee. Her grandmother past away last year. Her grandfather Gary owned it now. 

He came over happily to see his granddaughter. "You brought a date here?" Gary teased.

"No Pa. This is my neighbour." Betty smiled. "Also he is still tired. I dragged him out at the crack of dawn."

"You treating my princess well?"

"Pa!"

“We barely know each other sir.” Jughead said.

"Well you know one area pretty well." Betty mumbled.

"We are getting to know one another." Jughead said. 

"She is a handful like her mother." Gary teased.

Betty rolled her eyes as she kicked Jughead beneath the table. Jughead just looked at her. "Sorry legs spasm." Betty smirked. 

"Sure it was."

"Pa could we have your special?"

"Sure honey." Gary said.

He went to go make their orders as they sat to talk."Thanks for today." Betty handed him 50 dollars. "Is this enough?"

“It’s more than enough, thank you.”

"Its for petrol too." She smirked gliding her foot up his leg. Jughead smiled faintly. Her foot moved higher up. "You know we could make Mrs Robinson's jealous remark slightly true."

“What do you mean?”

Betty leaned over the table. "Well you didn't get lucky last night. But I'm not being neighborly to get fucked but I wouldn't mind." She whispered in his ear.

Jughead smirked whilst Betty sat back down moving next to him. “So you’re suggesting I fuck you?” He smirked.

"Well I'd be fucking you." Betty held his thigh. "Plus unlike the girls in our building I don't want a relationship." 

Jughead nodded.

"So mind blowing sex no strings."

“Works for me.”

Betty smirked at him rubbing her hand upon him his thigh as their food came."I know a good secluded spot on the beach." Betty hinted.

“Okay.”

"Are we taking that to go?" She rubbed harder.

“If you want.”

"Tell me what you want." Betty demanded.

"Please." He whispered.

Betty headed behind the counter to grab take away boxes as she hugged her grandfather goodbye. She made an excuse that they were running late for Veronica's party.

Betty smiled as they headed to her car. They placed everything inside as she tugged him into the almost cave on the other side of the beach. Jughead just looked at her. Betty pushed him into the sand. He pulled her on top of him.

She cradled his lap. "This is my hook up spot." Betty winked.

“Yeah? How many guys have you brought here?”

"Well I've scared them all away. So three but they can't take my bark and and bite." Betty bit his lip.

She began pushing his flannel off. Betty had her two piece on pulling her top off. Jughead smirked, "Do you feel special Juggie?" She pushed against him.

Jughead kissed her. She deepened the kiss pulling his joggers down. His pants were fully down when she pulled hers down. He loved how eager she was. He could tell she was so work focused but could have fun when she wants too. He liked that about her.

"I don't have a condom." Betty told him.

“Neither do I.”

"I have the implant." She told him.

“Okay.”

Betty smirked sinking on him. He groaned softly. She pinned his arms down into the sand. He moved beneath her. He loved that she knew what she wanted in the bedroom. She would switch between being a dom and sub. He liked that as most women would be shy.

They had a good connection when it came to their sexual desires. It was just when they came to living side by side they could fight like cat and dog.

They kissed each other heatedly as they both moved quickly. It thrilled one another knowing they might get caught. They tried to be quick. Luckily with each deep thrust Betty was hitting both their pleasure spots. 

"Are you close Juggie?" Betty asked seductively. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Say it." Betty suddenly stopped teasing him.

He nodded.

Betty began pulling out leaving him so frustrated.“Betts.” He said upset.

"Say it then." Betty smirked slowly pushing herself back over him."I'm close." He groaned as she began moving faster.

“Me too.” She moaned.

Betty moved slowly as she drew their climax from one another.They both groaned as she laid on him. She looked up at him trying to get her breath back.

In the past Betty Cooper has had unforgettable neighbours. It's a reason she hated having them so much all her experience has been bad ones. 

But now there was Jughead. She knew their situation wasn't like most but she didn't mind having a neighbour now.

Maybe this neighbour thing wouldn't be that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months have passed and Betty's been busy with her business. Orders have been booming and she had launched her adult line. 

She didn't care how crazy it was but it was novelty gifts that would put a smile on friends faces. It was a really big hit.

She would see Jughead in the hall and lift. They've both been around to each others to complain about the noise. Sometimes Betty couldn't help it as she is making most her things by hands. The phone case maker is loud and has become immune to the sound.

Yet the hunt for an office had come to an end. She had her own office now half an hour away from her place. She had hired someone to help her as orders were insanely high.

It was like over night ber business has grown. Betty didn't know one of her products have gone rival due to a celebrity being spotted it with it.

It's been months since she and Jughead had been intimate but they would hear each other be intimate with different people.

Betty was currently at a tattoo parlor getting a tattoo on her ribcage as she's been waiting for years and she finally had the guts to do so. She had no idea that’s where Jughead worked. So she headed in to see her tattoo artist. Betty was shocked to see Jughead waiting for her.

"Jug?" Betty asked.

“Betty?”

"I'm here for the 7am appointment with Forsythe." She told him.

“That’s me.” Betty smiled at him. "Well lucky me." She winked.

Jughead just smiled. He guided her through to his work area."My friend is popping in later with snacks for me. I haven't decided where but I want a big one on my thigh full of Rose's and sunflowers and then a little arrow on my ribcage for mental health struggle." Betty told him.

"Well let's do both." Jughead sketched something for her thigh and showed her. She instantly fell in love with it. "I love it. Let's get started." Betty smiled pulling her skirt up.

Jughead teasingly touched her. "Forsythe" Betty moaned softly.

"I had to get that out the way and no one but legal people call me that."

"Well I like it and maybe later. We have most of the day together. " She smiled.

"I have to be professional Betts." Jughead told her.

"But I don't." 

Jughead sterlised the area as he placed the stencil on her skin. Betty laid back as she messaged Veronica and Kevin to come in an hour.

"So what made you want a tattoo?" He asked her.

"Well I've always liked them but my mother has hated them. But my grandmother would buy me rose's and sunflowers for my birthday and any time I did well. I got her the same flowers for her birthday and anniversaries. She passed away last year and I wanted something to reminded me of her. But also I love how they represent strength. My granny kept telling me keep strong. Its just a bad experience it will pass. It's just a bad neighbour it's okay move in with me and pa. I did until I could afford my own place. Then I had a neighbour that tried to break into my place. So I moved back in with them. It was alot of that until I found the place I was in now."

Jughead nodded.

"I like your tattoos." Betty smiled.

“I did them all myself.” He smiled.

"My favourite is your rose." 

"Oh I know. You love leaving hickeys on it." Jughead teased. Betty just smiled. "How you been Cooper? I've not seen you around in awhile."

"I've moved into an office space and I have an employee now." She touched his hair softly.

“That’s great.”

"Yeah. So less nose for you. Unless I'm dancing at 2am baking." She said seriously. He just smiled faintly. Betty smiled back at him as her friends came earlier.

"This is the hot hunk your fucking freely?" Veronica asked giving her a lollipop for the pain. Jughead just looked at Betty."What? She has a sixth sense for sex things." Betty said.

"Its creepy but she does." Kevin said. "Her gaydar is terrible though."

"But also she told us when we went on our girls night and she got hammered." Veronica smirked. "So this is the not so terrible neighbour. Nice to meet you sexy."

“Hi.”

"Are you free tonight?" Veronica asked. "We should meet up. B doesn't mind sharing."

Betty rolled her eyes. She couldn't have one guy to herself.

“Sure.”

Betty just went quiet. Even though it's no stringed sex she wanted Jughead not to fuck her friends. Betty put her head phones on full blast in a mood. Veronica smirked noticing. Betty turned away from her. Jughead just continued on with her tattoo.

“You jealous B?” Betty ignored her on purpose. Veronica tried talking to her again.“B I won’t fuck him if you don’t want me to.”

"I don't care Veronica." She lied. "You're two consenting adults." 

Kevin noticed how pissed she was. They've been friends since they were five. 

"Cake at mine?" Kevin asked.

"Sure Kev."

“I’m going to have to cancel on tonight.” Veronica told Jughead.

"Don't cancel because of me." Betty snapped.

“You’re obviously upset B.”

"I wonder why V! How many of my crushes have you fucked!?" Betty asked. "All of them. Jughead doesn't deserve to get hurt by you. He's different to the rest. Good different."

“I’m leaving.” Veronica said.

"V I didn't mean it like that." Betty sighed.

Veronica just walked out. Kevin ran after her. Betty just sighed as she started to tear up. She lost her only friends in the city.

"If I'm playing my movies and crying too loud tonight you have to put up with it." Betty told him closing her eyes crying.

“You didn’t lose them. Just give it a day or two.” Betty laughed coldly. "Try two or three months."

“We could hang out tonight if you want?”

Betty nodded upset whilst Jughead hugged her. Betty hugged him back. "She has a track record of going after men I like." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"Not that I like you... like that... you're good looking and handsome... you'd make a fab boyfriend." Betty rambled. "Highscool, college you name it. I let it slide but you're mine not Veronica's."

“She told you she wouldn’t see me if it upset you. At least give her credit for that. She was being genuine.”

"I know, I just got territorial. I'm never like that." Betty sighed. Jughead just smirked. "Ugh! I'm letting her cool off." She looked at him upset.

“Just give it time.”

Betty nodded.

They both knew that was the best idea. Jughead thought Veronica looked like one of those girls that needed to cool down before you could talk about an argument. If he was being honest so did Betty.

Hours later, both her tattoos were done and wrapped. Betty paired Jughead as she was still upset. He promised to be around by 7. That gave Betty a little chance to do some work.

Betty ended up messaging Veronica.

B: can we meet up in a few days. I'm sorry.

Betty didn't get a reply. She knew she would get one later on tonight. 

___

7PM came and Jughead was right on time. Throughout the door Betty's mood got worse. So when she saw Jughead she pulled him to her couch so she could rest her head on his lap. He just hugged her. Betty hugged him back. She was crying into his chest. 

"You smell good." She whispered. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just played the movie snuggling into his side. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. "What's your friends like?" Betty asked.

“I’ve known them since I was little. We’re all close.”

"That's like me and Kev." She smiled as she placed circles into the palm of his arms. "I was there with him throughout everything. All the good and the bad of him coming out. I've seen him kiss a girl and crying after because he was so upset it didn't feel right. We spent late nights at pops talking about life. We drank shakes and it was always gossip and cake if we were feeling upset. He's my best friend. With V we meant her in junior year. We all clicked instantly but we're alike in some ways that we are stubborn. So we argue alot and they are big arguments but are friendship is strong most of the time. She pushes us out our comfort zone."

Jughead nodded.

"Sorry I talk alot."

“It’s okay.” Betty smiled up at him holding his hands. "So who's your closest friend?"

“They’re all my closest. I don’t have a big friend group.”

"That's the same with me. I only have them. So that's why I am really upset when we argue." She hide her face in his chest.

“They’re all my closest. I don’t have a big friend group.”

"That's the same with me. I only have them. So that's why I am really upset when we argue." She hide her face in his chest.

Betty hugged him more. He held her kissing her head. Jughead nodded. She looked up at him. "What movie do you want to watch?" He just shrugged.

Betty moved to sit on his lap. She brushed her hand through his hair. He just looked at her. "Thank you for my photos and this tattoo." Betty smiled. "They made my website orders improve."

“No problem.”

"Any dates this week?"

“Nope.”

"I can have peace." She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I might make it hell for you." Betty joked.

“Why?”

"I'm joking. I will be working all weekend." She smiled."But I am at a flea market this weekend. Stop by."

“If I can I will.”

"Okay." Betty smiled."I'm sorry again about being territorial."

“We hooked up once Betty. Why would you be territorial over me?”

"I don't know. Something just changed." Betty shrugged. He just nodded. "With V I got jealous. I don't want a relationship but I it's just with her it's just gets to me."

“I get that.”

"Really? How?" Betty asked.

“Well you explained it to me earlier.”

"But have you experienced that?" She questioned.

"With Pea. He gets the girls I like."

“Oh.” 

“He’s a player. He just gets them to make me mad and ends up dumping them right after they hookup.”

"That's awful." Betty sat up. He just shrugged. Betty just smiled at him.

They spent all night talking. They were getting to know one another. Both of them have never gotten to know a neighbour like this before.

It was definitely a little new chapter for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Saturday day came and Betty was at the flea market. She was there frol half five and exhausted. Her and Veronica haven't spoke in days. She messaged to meet her tonight but she knew that would be a no show.

Betty liked having another person to talk too. Jughead understood her. 

Betty was messaging him throughout the day.

B: early mornings can be the worst

Jughead had to go into work early so he couldn’t go. He didn’t have much time to message back. It was a busy day for him. Betty understood. She began to get busy.

He texted her after his shift.

J: sorry I was busy.

B: its okay.

J: I’m headed home from work now if you want to hang out?

B: I'd love too. I have cakes from the market

J: ok

B: you have to guess the flavours x  
B: I'm on my way

J: ok

Betty headed over to his. She knocked on the door happily. He came and answered it. She smiled at him faintly. She did get changed into her pajamas which had peaches on. Betty was blushing as Jughead tried not to laugh.

They sat on the couch together. "Just because I'm peachy Jones." Betty slapped her ass. Jughead rolled his eyes. "You're being boring in your plaid." She teased.

“I like plaid.”

"It's sexy but we need more patterns on you." Betty pulled out the 6 cupcakes.

“Nope.”

"Not even poka dots?" She teased.

“Nope.” he repeated.

"Solid red?" Betty added.

“That’s more boring than plaid.”

"But you will look sexy." Betty ran her hand down his body. Jughead just smirked. "I look good in green too." She smiled.

"You should let me dress you for a date."

“Not happening.” Betty pouted at him. "Please." She wiped some icing on him.

“Not happening.”

"Fine. Guess this flavour." Betty rolled her eyes. She held the cupcake to his mouth. Jughead smiled and ate it"Is it nice?" Betty asked as she bit into a carmel on that oozed out Carmel."Try this one." She broke some off for him.

"It's good. Betts I like food it's all good." 

Betty nodded smiling."What shall we do?"

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

"Let me plate your hair." She smiled.

“Not happening.”

"Paint your nails?" Betty smirked.

“Fine.”

"Really?" She kissed him.

She pulled out some black nail polish. Jughead just let her paint his nails. She happily paint them as his phone rang from a hook up. Ethel was her name as a picture of her came on his phone. Jughead ignored it. She smiled at him as she blew them dry.

"See you look less boring now." Betty teased. Jughead smiled faintly. Betty just smiled back at him."Do you let your sister do this?" Betty asked .

"I do." Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"I would love to meet her."

“She comes on Christmas every year but that’s about it.”

"What about for her birthday?" Betty asked sitting on his lap.

“She never comes. I just mail her a present.” Betty pouted at him. “What?”

"Nothing. I just have to meet her at Christmas but I'm pouting for a kiss. I've been hinting at it all day."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss softly grinding on him. Jughead deepened the kiss further. Betty wrapped her arms around him. He held her waist. She glided her tongue inside.

"Let's have fun Juggie."

“Okay.”

Betty pushed her shorts off. "I have some new underwear on for you."

“Yeah?”

"Yes Forsythe but you have to work for it." She teased.

“How?”

"Strip for me." Betty smirked.

“Fine.” He smirked.

Bettu crawled off his lap as she sat waiting for the show. Jughead stood up as he played some music on his phone. Betty smiled at him as he began unbuttoning his flannel. Betty whistled at him he used it to pull him closer.

He tugged down his pajama pants. Betty clapped along to the song staring at him. He was now just in his underwear.

"What's your number sexy?" Betty played along. She dragged her hands down his body. Jughead looked down at her. "Play along." Betty winked. She stood up stripping for him too so she's in her bright red lace underwear.

Jughead bit his lip looking at her."When do you get off work?" Betty whispered in his ear.

“In an hour.”

"Can't you take me in the back? I'll pay." She role played.“Okay.”Jughead picked her up as she giggled. He took her to her bedroom. "I love how strong you are."

He just kissed her. Betty kissed him heatedly. "I've been a bad girl." She hinted. 

“Yeah? How?”

"I've been thinking about you all day." Betty confessed.He smirked and kissed her. "I thought about fucking you in naughty places like in the elevator to piss of Mrs Robinson."

“Yeah?”

"Yes." Betty nodded.

“Well trust me, we can do that at some point. We’re going all night.” He smirked.

"All night?" She smiled excitedly.

“Definitely.”

"Then take me Forsythe." Betty kissed his neck sucking a hickey to his neck.

He remembered how she liked him being rough with her. He threw her down onto his bed.

"Fuck that made me wet." Betty bit her lip."More Juggie." She crawled up to him.

He pushed her down and kissed her neck. Betty hummed in delight wrapping her legs around him. She pulled out the silk bandanna from her hair. He just kissed her.

"Tie my hands up and fuck me out on the fire escape window."Betty told him.

"Betts you dark horse." Jughead began sucking a hickey in to her neck.

"Well I'm not vanilla. I only like my milkshakes vanilla."

"You're adorable." He picked her up carrying her to the window. It was dark out now. He handcuffed her with the bandanna."I can be a devil." Betty moved behind him.

He just kissed her. Betty kissed him back as he began pushing her lace underwear from her skin. Jughead tugged them down.

"Don't ruin them." Betty ordered.

Jughead teared them. "Oops." He smirked.

She could see the reflection from the mirror. "Oops my ass. Fuck me good now Jones."

Jughead just kissed her. Betty leaned into his embrace. Jughead held her steadily after he placed a condom on. He slipped inside her as she moaned. She was dripping with arousal no lube was needed. Jughead was fast and rough.

Betty liked that they were moaning so loud that the whole floor could hear. 

Mrs Robinson's was angry. She was trying to have a date when she came over pissed off.

Betty and Jughead felt so reckless. It made everything so much more sexy. Jughead couldn't compare this sex to anything he had before. 

"Fuck Juggie." Betty moved with him as much she could.

“You feel so good.”

"I want to fuck you all the time." She confessed.

“God, me too.” He groaned.

"Can I tell you something Forsythe?" Betty moaned.

"Go ahead Elizabeth."

"I wanted to fuck you at your work."

“You should’ve said so.”

Betty was trying to speak when she had to stop and groan. "Well it didn't feel right. My friends were there."

“Well now we have all night.”

"Good because I'm close." Betty kissed him.

Jughead deepened the kiss. They kissed with so much passion as they came together. It was hard and fast as they yelled one another's name. They kissed each other as they finished.

Jughead carried her back to his bed as he pulled the bandana off kissing her wrists. Betty wrapped her legs around him again.

"Give me a minute before we go again." She kissed him softly.

“Okay.”

"Thank you." Betty breathed catching her breath.

"Did I tire you out?" Jughead teased.

"Not yet." Betty smiled lazily.

"You tired me out Betts."

Betty just giggled at him. She straddled his lap as she kissed him. He kissed her back. She tasted so sweet. It was like she was addictive to him. 

Hows on the clock passed as they moved from room to room. They ended up making their way through multiple rooms on multiple furniture before they collapsed on the floor of the living room.

They had this unspoken rule of not sleeping over. They were neighbours. This was just sex. Amazing, passionate sex and fun sex. Nothing more, nothing less. They both weren't ready for relationships.

But with time passing by what will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

3 months later: 

Betty had been busy with work. She hadn't seen Jughead in months but she missed him. She would message him.

Luckily Betty and Veronica had made up. Kevin was thankful they had. She had explained herself and apologised. They both needed their space to cool down before they could be friends again.

Betty was currently at Veronica's house with Kevin. They were having a small house party with all their friends. Yet Betty was too busy in the corner messaging Jughead. 

She missed him. They had that amazing night and then stopped talking. She had guessed he had gotten a girlfriend but she missed him.

B: save me x

J: Hey

Betty sent him a picture of her at the house party. 

B: I'm in hell.

J: want to come over instead?

B: I can't ditch V. But you can home here? I thought I did something wrong.

J: what do you mean?

B: we hadn't talked properly or seen one another since that night. I thought you have a girlfriend.  
B: its fine if you do.

J: no I've been busy with interviews for my book I've sent out. Busy at the tattoo parlor and I've been seeing different people. T wanted some fun so we had it. Ethel called so we had a night together and I met this new girl Sabrina at a bar.

B: oh wow. No rest for the wicked. 

J: that's mean.

B: no you know its the truth. Man whore. 

Jughead sent him a picture of her pouting. 

B: I said what I said Forsythe x. Come around?

J: fine

B: I'm in your favourite colour.

J: plaid? 

B: come and see x

Betty put her phone away as Veronica looked at her.

"He's coming over isn't he?" She asked.

"Maybe but we've been busy. Plus every time I try see him he is out " Betty shrugged.

"Fuck on my bed I will kill you."

Kevin and Betty laughed. "Tell him to bring friends." Betty nodded messaging him the address and to bring his friends.

Jughead and his friends got there half an hour later. Betty answered the door in his flannel and smiled at him.

“Hey.”

"Hey stranger." Betty smiled.

"It's the hot bitchy neighbour." Pea smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes letting them in. Toni smirked looking at them."Juggie you need to meet Cher." Betty told him.

“Why?”

"Or not, I don't care. She's my cousin but we're close."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just smiled at him as she grabbed everyone a drink. Jughead helped her. "Thank you." Betty smiled. 

Upon the fridge was polaroid pictures of her and her friends in highscool. He saw them at a diner, at a beach but his favourite one at Prep rallies. 

He just smiled at them."Cooper a cheerleader." Jughead teased looking at them still.

"Don't remind me." Betty groaned.

“I like the uniform.”

"Of course you do. I still have it at home. It fits but it's a little snug now."She shrugged.

“Well I’d love to see you in it sometime.”

Betty smiled at him. "Well we have our jubilee coming up. Old vixens and new vixens come together to perform for our town. It's our 58th jubilee. We have a founder's day each year where we do that." She told him.

“That’s cool.”

"That's me inviting you Forsythe. Did I mention we can have sex in my childhood bed in it?" Betty winked.

“I’d love to go.”

Betty smiled at him. "We can stay at the five seasons and stay away from my mother." She told him.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him squeezed his hand before passing the drinks out. They sat down together after. Her legs were over his lap as they sat talking happily.

"I want to see pictures of a teen Juggie." Betty said sipping her beer.

“I wasn’t a cute teen.”

"I bet you were." She said pulling out her phone to show him a picture when she had braces for a year in her first year of highscool."I wasn't cute either."Betty added.

“Yes you were.”

"Juggie thinks I was cute. Let me see yours, I pinky promise no laughing." She raised her pinky up.

“Fine.” He got out his phone and showed her a picture of him and his friends from high school. Betty smiled at it. "Juggie you were hot and cute."

“I was a dork.”

"I would have had a massive crush on you." She shrugged.

"But you were a cheerleader." He smiled.

"I ran the school newspaper, I ran the school year book and did yearly charity events." Betty casually said.

“We definitely would’ve liked each other then.” He teased. Betty couldn't help but smile. "Why?" She questioned him.

“I ran the school newspaper at my school too.”

"I loved it. My mother is annoyed I didn't follow in her path but I wanted my own business and I started this for my business class in highscool and fell in love with it. I can imagine us working away together." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back holding his hands.

Meanwhile, Kevin was in the corner when Reggie came over to him.“Hey.”

"Hey Reg. You okay?" Kevin smiled at him.

"I'm confused Kev." He confessed.

“With what?”

"I builed you in highscool because I was jealous. I fuck all these girls and broke up with Betty. Now I look at you and the guys on my team and get...well... I have to go to the bathroom and change."

“If you’re about to tell me you want to experiment because you’re confused don’t even try Mantle.”

"I did with Moose." He whispered.

“Then why are you telling me about this?”

"Can we go somewhere private Kev?" Reggie asked.

“Fine.”

They headed to the spare room. Kevin locked the door as they both sat on the bed.

“So?” Kevin said.

"I liked it Kev." Reggie confessed.

“Why are you telling me about this?”

"I don't know Kev. Maybe because I trust you and I'm scared." He started to tear up."I need someone to talk to Kev. I have all these new feelings and I don't know what to do. It just confirms my crush on you. Don't freak out." He added rambling.

“I know what it’s like to be confused. But I don’t want to be used to help you experiment if that’s what you’re trying to do. It’s extremely offensive.”

"No Kev, please listen to me. I dated Moose. I dated other guys. I'm coming to you because I need help coming out. But also I want to kiss you but I'm refraining from doing so. I feel like myself Kev." Reggie held his hand smiling and crying happy tears.

“So you’re bi?”

"Yes and deep down I've known. I would always get too close to the lads. But I don't care. I'm bi and proud Kevin. Also you look good in this." Reggie smiled.

“I’m proud of you.”

"Thank you. But I really came over to kiss you. I've been thinking about it for years. But I know you think I'm a player." Reggie teased.

"You are." Kevin laughed softly.

“I’m not anymore.”

"Really?" He smiled softly.

“Yeah.”

"Tell me about it." Kevin told him.

"Simple Kev. I'm happy." Reggie blushed.

"Reggie Mantel blushing." Kevin teased.

However, back in the living room. Veronica interrupted Betty's conversation with Jughead.

"B did you see Reg and Kev go into the spare bedroom together?" Veronica asked.

"What? Kev wouldn't snoop so low to experiment with them again."

"That's what I'm thinking. Kev keeps to his words. I wonder what's going on." Veronica said as Archie her boyfriend hugged her from behind. 

They had been broken up for years but they rekindled their spark when Betty and herself wasn't speaking.

"Weird. We'll have to pull him before I go or he sneaks out." Betty smiled at Jughead.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Archie questioned.

"No Arch. Jughead here is my neighbour. The only neighbour that I get along with. He understands me." Betty shrugged.

Jughead just smiled. "But your practically sat on his lap." 

"Shall we change this to when did this happen again?" Betty fired back as she was still holding Jughead's hand. 

Jughead had his other hand on her thigh. This felt naturally to them when Archie looked at them suspicious.

"Well I found him performing st a bar. It had been a few years. Arch is a music teacher now and we had a few too many drinks and old feelings occured." Veronica explained.

"I know Arch teaches. We kept in touch." Betty shrugged.

“Really?”

"Well he is like my second brother. Polly and Charles do too." 

"Baby we've known one another since in the womb." Archie teased.

"How can I forget." Veronica kissed him.

"Juggie, Polly is my sister she teachers first graders back in Riverdale. Charles is an fbi agent and he is my brother. He's gay so might hit on you." Betty warmed him. "Oh and my niece and nephew. They are three and are so precious."

"I've seen your pictures Betts. I know." Jughead teased squeezing her thigh.

"Don't hurt her Andrews. I know everything about you." Betty said.

“I won’t.”

"Now back to you. Your hand is on his thigh." Archie said.

“So? Mind your own business. It’s not a big deal.”

"Sure. Wait till Mamma Coop finds out." Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead smirked pulling her onto his lap. He kept his hand on her thigh. "V, kev grab him." Betty smiled as Toni shd Cheryl joined them.

“Can we go soon?” Jughead whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. 5 more minutes." Betty whispered back.

"I'm so glad you made me come Jug. Me and Cher are heading out."

Veronica and Betty smirked. Cheryl glared at them as they left. As they left Kevin headed over smiling and blushing.

“What was that about Kev?”

"Reg needed me for something." He blushed.

Betty and Veronica just smirked. Kevin rolled his eyes at then.

"We'll Juggie offered me a ride home. So we're gonna go."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as they headed out. Jughead kissed her when they got in his car. She deepened the kiss happily.

“I want you.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty smiled happily.

“Yeah.”

"Can we get better food first?" She pouted pulling puppy dog eyes.

“Sure.”

Betty nodded as she ordered ahead of time to pick up a pizza. They drove to go get it.

"Do you want to stay over at mine?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty nodded at him.

"You know wearing my flannel suits you." Jughead uttered. Betty just smiled."Plus it might be hotter than you in your underwear."

“Yeah?” 

“I know you’d be really hot with lingerie and my flannel.” He teased.

"Well Juggie that and pizza equals a fun photoshoot just for you." Betty winked. Jughead just smirked. "What do you say?"

“Sounds perfect.”

Betty kissed him before they headed to get the pizza. They got it and brought it back to Betty’s place. Jughead was making them juice when Betty came out from the bathroom in her lady black lingerie beneath his flannel.

Jughead smirked at her. "Hey hot stuff." Betty blushed.

“You look incredible.”

"Well thank you." She wrapped his arms around him. Jughead picked her up carrying the pizza over to her bed. 

Betty pulled a slice of pizza out as she began to eat it. "But it's ashame you have to share this." Betty teased.

"Nope your all mine." Jughead kissed her.

"Well considering I chose to be now."

“So are we strictly only fucking each other now?”

"No I just can't stop seeing your face and moaning your name. It's a massive turn off Forsythe." Betty didn't care and it showed. Jughead just smirked. "But if you only want me Jones than you have to ask me on a date." She winked laying down.

“What happened to not wanting a relationship?”

"I just feel like we spend so much time together it wouldn't be the worst." Betty shrugged trying to distract him. He didn’t say anything. "But as for a relationship baby." Betty turned his face into hers. "If it happens it happens naturally. I love what we have."

Jughead nodded.

Betty pulled a funny face to make him laugh. She was now on his lap feeding him pizza as be began taking photos of her. They just ate and laughed together as he took photos of her.

Jughead loved taking photos of her. She was so beautiful even when she snorted juice out her nose with laughter. He just burst out laughing. He caught it in a photo.

Betty rubbed her nose before leaping on him to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. "My nose feels weird and I have to change my sheets." Betty pulled away pulling his flannel off.

“Okay.”

"Get up so I can handsome." She giggled.

Jughead got up to help her. Betty began sucking a hickey to his neck. Things felt so effortless between them. Betty couldn't help but get distracted and kiss his neck. He smiled and leaned to the side to give her more access.

"I'm sticky." Betty hugged him as she kissed his neck.“Let’s shower together then.”

"I was thinking a bath." Betty headed to her bathroom.

Jughead followed her. Betty pointed to her massive collection of bath bombs. Jughead laughed softly. 

"What?" Betty blushed.

“Nothing.”

"I want you to pick one." She picked up her basket of them.

“What’s the difference?”

Betty eye's widen in shock. "Juggie you have a sister. Shouldn't you know? Beside that they have different scents, some have glitter and other things in. But they all haven't different properties for your health. Well the ones I get do."

“JB doesn’t use this stuff.”

"What about face masks?" Betty asked.

"I don't know." 

"Baby we need to send her a self care hamper for her birthday too." Betty smiled picking up one putting it in the water.

“She has a full skincare routine she forces me to do with her when she comes over.”

Betty smirked at him. "That is adorable. Now your never getting away when I ask do you want to do a face mask together." She kissing him.

Jughead just sighed. "I'm joking baby. You've already let me paint your nails." Betty kissed is hands. 

Betty moved into the bath smiling up at him. Jughead just smiled faintly. Jughead undressed and got in with her. She sank back into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her.

Betty leaned up and kissed him. "Did you get some good pictures?"She span around to look up at him.

“A few.” He smiled.

"What's your favourite?"

"The one you having juice out your nose." Jughead teased. Betty pouted at him and he kissed her pout."Is their any sexy ones?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty smiled at him. "What ones?" She span back around.

“I’ll show you later.”

She nodded as she began cleaning him. Jughead kissed her neck. This felt good to him. He didn't want to label things as that frightened him. 

Jughead just kissed her neck as he teasingly touched her thighs. Betty moaned softly. Jughead smirked and did it again. She moved his hand higher. He slipped his hand in between her thighs. Betty slid her thighs open so he could tease her. He slowly brought her to her realise in the water.

Betty smiled happy at him. Betty turned around to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back happily 

The tittle Neighbour's isnt that fitting anymore. Yet until they could figure it out between themselves it's what they are.

Jughead didn’t want to label anything. He didn’t want a relationship and he meant it. He just liked being with Betty. That was something he didn’t understand.

Its something he would have to visit with his therapist but for now he would just enjoy the company.

One step at a time. 

Even if they are baby steps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months later: 

Jughead was at his weekly therapy session. He liked them because they helped him but he found them uncomfortable. Its the last one before he headed away for a week with Betty.

They were currently talking about Betty. He didn’t really like talking about her. But he wanted to understand more.

"Why do you like her?"

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

"We have too. You're hanging around her alot." His therapist said.

“She’s my neighbor.”

"And?"

“And we talk sometimes.”

His therapist looked at him knowing he's lying. "How about this, you tell me about her and we don't talk about your parents in our next session?" She offered.

“Fine.”

"Tell me about her." She told him.

“We’re good friends.”

"Your eyes lit up when you talk about her." His therapist noticed.

“So? We’re good friends.”

"You're background." She smirked. He didn’t say anything. "It seems like you're closer."

“We’re not dating or anything. I don’t want a relationship.”

"Why is that?" The therapist questioned.

“Because I don’t like love.”

"Because of your parents. But love doesn't have to be scary. How does she make you feel?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Okay pretend she is here now. What would you tell her."

“I wouldn’t tell her anything.”

"Jughead just do the exercise then you can leave." She told him.

“I don’t know why you keep pressuring me to like her. That’s not what my friendship with her is like. We’re friends, that’s it.”

"That's fine but tell her how you appreciate her." 

"Fine." He sighed. "Betty has become so important to me and I don't want to lose her. There."

"Thank you. Enjoy your week with her."

Jughead nodded as he headed out to Betty as she was picking him up. But as she was waiting panicking about her mother.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

"Mother is driving me insane." She tried to calm her breaths down. Jughead just hugged her. Betty hugged him back."She drives me insane. I'm too fat. I don't work enough." She cried into his chest.

“Don’t listen to her.”

Betty nodded upset. "How did therapy go?" She whispered.

"Good but I'm excited for our trip." He told her.

Betty just smiled. "Any thing I should know before we go?"

"Yeah we do this stupid situation where we recreate this photo. Will you do it with me?" Betty wondered.

“Sure.”

Betty kissed him happily cheering up a little. 

Jughead just held her hand as they began the long drive. They were meeting all her friends there. Betty was starting to get excited. The pussy cats would be there and obviously the New York gang. Jughead was happy seeing her relax.

He held her hand as they drove. Betty wouldn't let them stop. Jughead kept pouting at her but she wouldn't break. They got there around 4 hours later. Betty pulled up to the pembroke. Veronica's parents were housing them. Granted that her parents don't live there anymore and they have the room.

Everyone else was already there. Betty headed in with Jug behind her. She ran up to the pussy cats. Jughead followed behind her.

"B!" They hugged her.

"Mell, Jose, Val this is Juggie. Hands off ladies he is single."

“Hi.”

"Hey." They all smiled.

"We should take the first group recreation photo." Veronica smiled.

“Okay.”

Everyone got in their position on the couch. Betty told Jughead that she would have to sit on his lap as in the originals photo she was on Reggie's lap. Jughead pulled her onto his lap. Betty smiled up at him as Veronica set the timer photo. They would recreate several photos throughout the week. This was a silly tradition but it was theirs. Jughead hugged Betty before Jughead kissing her cheek in the photo as they took it. 

They had to do one at the game all the girls were cheering the the new vixens and then again at pops. They would be good for the pictures that week. 

"Guys were going to take a nap before we meet up at the wrym."

“Okay.”

Betty took Jughead's hand as they headed to the spare room. Jughead looked at all the photos of her and Veronica.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's cute." Jughead kissed her.

Betty kissed him back. Jughead picked her up as JB faced timed him. Jughead answered it as Betty hugged him as they laid down.

"Hey Bean."

"Hey Jug. Can I bring my boyfriend this year?"

"Absolutely no way."He said.

"Juggie you should let her." Betty said. "I can cook for more at V's house."

“No. She’s too young for a boyfriend.”

"Baby she is 16." Betty laid on his chest.

“That’s still too early.”

"Baby come on it's not that early." She told him.

"Yean Jug. Listen to that beautiful blonde."

“My answer is no Bean.”

"Fine but Jug mum threw me out for being bi." JB told him.

“What? Where have you been living?!” He panicked.

"At my girlfriend. I was going to bring her at Christmas as my boyfriend but you said no."

“You didn’t have to lie to me JB.”

"Well I can't lose you too Jug." JB teared up.

"Jug let me send her money to come to us now." Betty said.

“JB you’ll always be the same person to me no matter what. I wouldn’t never judge you for that.”

"Can I come live with you?" JB asked.

"Yes. I'm currently in Riverdale with my Betts. I'll book a plane for you."

"I've already booked it for you baby." Betty hugged him.

“Thank you.”

"Can you get to the airport now?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. Her mother is driving me now."

“Okay. I’ll be waiting at the airport for you when you get here.”

"I'll go get us a room at the five seasons." Betty kisseed his cheek.

“Okay.” Betty passed him her keys. "Go get her honey."

“I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

"It's okay." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her before he left.

Jughead headed to go get JB absolutely infuriated. He hated his mother even more in that moment. He didn’t think it was possible to hate her even more but he did. Jughead only feel more for Betty as she selflessly helped him without him asking.

The moment he saw JB he ran up to her and hugged her.“I missed you so much.” He hugged her.

"I missed you too."

“I’m going to try and become your legal guardian so you never have to see mom again.”

"Good, I hate her." JB cried.

"Hey it's okay. I have a spare bedroom. My friend Betty has some clothes you could use. She also has this cool business filled of fun things." JB nodded checking the time. "That's one of her phone cases." He smiled

"I love all her stuff."

Jughead smiled again. "Let's go see her. We're currently at her home town. We have a four hour journey ahead."

"Okay." JB yawned.

He helped her get her stuff into the car before they started driving. Betty made sure she had pops for them even though it was 1am ehen they got back. She knew they would be hungry. Betty got a separate room so Jughead could spend time with his sister.

"How is she?" Betty asked handing him pops food.

“She’s good.”

"That's good. Go eat it with her. I will see you in the morning." Betty kissed him.

"Aren't you staying the night?" Jughead asked.

"I don't want to give her the wrong idea. I'll sneak in later."

“No I’ll sneak into your room. Then we can be as loud as we want.” He teased.

"Baby not tonight. She needs her big brother." Betty hugged him.

“Fine.” He sighed.

"But maybe I can come for snuggles and well some dessert."Betty whispered in his ear. "I guess if we're fast."

“That’s why I should go to your room when she’s asleep.”

"Fine only because I know we won't be doing it as much." Betty hugged him again. "Can I see her?"

“Of course.”

Jughead held her hand as he headed into the room at the five season. JB was already eating as she was so hungry. Jughead couldn’t wait for them to meet.

"Bean this is Betts." Jughead smiled.

“Hi Betty.” She smiled too.

"Are you his girlfriend?" JB asked filling her face.

“No.” Jughead said.

"Your loss Jug. She is stunning." 

"Awe thank you. No Juggie is one of my closest friends. I'm also his neighbour and can hear how annoying he gets." Betty teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "What I still create things at home when I get an idea." She smiled. "He thinks I can't hear that I've converted him to love bath bombs."

“No I don’t.”

"Sure." Betty smirked.

"He loves the face masks we do." JB smiled at him. Jughead rolled his eyes again. "Jug I like your rings." His sister said.

“Betty made them for me.” Jughead smiled.

"I can give you one when we're back in New York. I have box full I made. I have a day or restock, two days to create them all, then ship them and the rest of the week I do my paper work. You can pick anything." Betty told her. "Jughead is my dummy for new things to see the quality of them."

“Well I’d love to test and model new products for you.” JB smiled.

"I'll hold you to that. My friends are sick if being my models along with my employee." Betty giggled taking one of Jughead's fries.

“I’d love to help. Who wouldn’t want free stuff.” She smiled.

Betty laughed softly. "If you want a Saturday job I'm looking for someone." 

"I'd like that." JB hugged her. Jughead smiled at them. "What's your favourite movie? The drive in has a good selection." Betty asked.

“I like all types of movies. I’ll watch anything.”

"You're definitely not like Juggie. He complains at me for putting romance, musicals and some even coming of age films." Betty looked at him.

“He only likes horror or mystery. He hates musicals.”

"I know. I have to bride him." The girls burst out into a fit of laughter. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Jug I like her. You need more friends like her."

Jughead smiled at Betty as she leaned her head on his shoulders. They all sat talking and eating until it got late. It was now three am. 

"I should go to my room." Betty yawned.

“Okay.”

"Night Bean. You should try get some sleep." Betty hugged her as JB hugged her back half asleep.

"I'll walk you to your room Betts." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.” she yawned again.

Jughead held Betty's hand as they headed to her room. He loved having JB around. What he loved most is how JB and Betty got along so good. They got down the hall to Betty’s room.

"Try to get some sleep babe." Betty told him.

"I'll try. I was looking forward to sharing a bed with you all the week." Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss slightly. "I know. I've been busy at work and this would have been our alone time but I like having your sister here."

"Good because she isn't going anywhere."

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "I know. You're a good brother. "Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him again. "I lov... sleep tight baby." She pulled away to head in her room.

“Do you still want me to sneak in later?”

"I'm exhausted Juggie. I promise this week we'll sneak away and have sex beneath the bleachers. I have to do that dance with old and new vixens. Plus I need to avoid my mother because my birthday is next month and she wants me married." Betty kissed him lazily.

“Okay. Goodnight.” He kissed her forehead. Betty just held him for a few minutes. Jughead started walking away."Juggie?" Betty shouted after him.

“Yeah?”

"Don't let her see your background. I'm too sexy in it for minor eyes." She joked.

“I changed it.” He teased.

"No to what?" Betty pouted.

“Just a picture I took at work.”

"Here I'm thinking I was so special." Betty blushed.

“I’ll change it back after the trip.”

"You don't have too Juggie. I liked knowing that I was the first and last thing you saw on a day." She moved his hair out the way.

“I only changed it so people wouldn’t see when we came here.”

"Smart idea. I should do the same." Betty told him.

Jughead didn't know that she had a picture of him as her background. It was when they were baking half naked with icing down his chest.

Jughead just smiled. "But I like seeing your face every day."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jughead kissed her.

They exchanged a goodnight again before heading to his room with JB.

_____

A few days had passed and Betty had the vixens through the years dance. She had put her uniform on and knocked on his door. He was still half asleep when he answered the door. He was surprised when he saw her. He looked her up and down.

"Hey Jones. A little birdie told me you were free for the game tonight." She role played. Jughead nodded. "Cat got your tongue or have we no coffee in your system?" Betty teased.

“Both.”

"Well I brought us some from Pops. Before I have to go to the school for the meeting for the day. I'll be glad to get home. I have loads of orders." She passed him it.

“Thank you.”

"I can take Bean with me. You can meet us later?" She kissed him.

“Sure.” Betty smiled at him. "Can I come in handsome?"

“Of course.”

Jughead held her hand as they came in. JB was finishing getting ready in the bathroom. "Baby I couldn't sleep last night and made some designs after you."

“Really?”

"Yep snake with roses." Betty showed him the design.

“These are great Betts.”

"Well I couldn't sleep without you last night."

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back as he picked her up on his lap. They just continued to kiss before they heard JB coming out of the bathroom. They both pulled apart. Betty sighed softly.

“Oh hey Betty.” Jellybean smiled.

"Hey Bean. You're coming with me to meet everyone."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled again. "Baby I'll see you soon." She kissed him forgetting they didn't kiss in front of Bean.

Jughead nodded. He kissed her back. They were passed caring now. Betty and JB headed out together.

"You love him don't you?"

“I don’t know.”

"He loves you. I can tell." JB said.

"I almost said it." Betty blushed.

“Really?”

"Yeah the other night." She told her as they began driving.

“Do you think he would’ve said it back?”

"No." Betty shrugged.

“Probably not.”

"Its fine though. I know something's stopping him." She pulled up to the school.

“He has a lot of issues. Mainly trauma from his childhood. I was lucky to have a good childhood up until my mom kicked me out but Jughead never had a safe and happy home environment.”

"I kind of guessed but I love him and I want him to know that doesn't define him." Betty smiled.

“Yeah he understands it doesn’t define him. He just has a lot of trauma and he has issues with love and trust.”

"I know. I've tried to show him I'm there for him." She told her.

“It’s going to take time. Let him figure it out on his own. You’ll scare him away if you tell him how you’re feeling.”

"I know. That's why I stopped myself." 

They headed into the school. Betty brought JB over to her friends.

"Kev, Cher, V, Reg, Josie, Val, Mel and Arch. This is-"

"Jellybean." Toni said.

“Hi.”JB smiled.

"Wait where is Jug? Why are you here? Jughead isn't dating Betty." Toni looked confused.

“I got kicked out at home so Jug is taking care of me. He’s meeting us later.”

"That bitch did what?" Toni snapped.

"Its okay, B sent me money for a plain ticket."

“She didn’t like that I have a girlfriend.”

"Bean! Welcome to the club." Toni teased high fiving her. She playfully rolled her eyes."B I need you to do the back flip." Cheryl said.

"Okay Cher."

JB went to sit down.

"This is the practice Bean. Here's my phone to message Jug." Betty told her.

She hadn't changed her background. JB smirked at the background to message Jughead.

B: its bean on B's phone.

J: you okay?

B: yeah. B is practicing.

She took a picture of her doing a back flip.

“Okay.”

J: Ok. When are we meeting up again?

B: an hours time

J: Ok

B: jug have you told her about your childhood.

J: no and I’m not going to

B: why? She likes you

J: so? Doesn’t mean I have to tell her

B: but that's stopping you from loving her.

J: just stay out of it. I don’t know why everyone tries to meddle. It’s none of your business

B: fine! But just know that this will pull her away.

Jughead left her on read.

____

An hour later Jughead met them. Betty was getting ready to go on the pitch. She was hugging him happily. Jughead was in a bad mood. He didn’t understand why people wouldn’t just stay out of his love life. It was between him and Betty. Not him, Betty, and all their friends. He just wanted her and everyone else to stay out of it. He knew JB wanted him to be happy but he was.

"What's the matter baby?" Betty asked.

“Nothing.”

"Really?" She pouted.

“Yep.”

She nodded. "I have to go now." Betty kissed his cheek before running onto the field.

Jughead stood at the side watching her. He was mesmerized by how flexible she still is. She was at the top of the pyramid doing a flip. He was sitting with JB.

Betty then came back to Jughead exhausted. She had landed funny and was hopping to him. He still just looked like he was having a terrible day.

"You want to leave don't you?" Betty asked in pain. Jughead nodded."We'll leave to go home now." She told him.

“Okay.”

Betty limped over to the car. She exchanged goodbyes before they drove to the hotel to grab their bags.

The whole drive back home was filled with awkward silence. Betty's foot was in extreme pain. She was driving on a broken foot. Jughead just sat looking out the window the whole ride.

Betty thought this trip would change them. Yet it didn't. It made them go three step backwards.

All they could do was try navigate who they were to one another without the impute of everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

A week of being back in New York they hadn't seen one another since the trip. Betty had her leg in a cast. She would see JB all the time. 

But she was working from home as she couldn't go up the stairs to her office. She only had the cast for one more week before she started physical therapy. 

Jughead kept to himself. He was out almost every night. 

Betty missed him but she was getting annoyed hearing him with women on the night. 

JB was enrolled at her new school. She was loving it. She was making so many new friends. Betty would have her over for food. That left Jughead alone for dinner every night.

He was scared that the more he saw her the more people would try to force them to have a relationship. He didn't want to see Betty. 

Betty began to get upset. She thought she had done something. She decided to go see him one night while JB was at a friends house. She knocked on the door hoping he would answer. He came and answered the door.

Betty looked at him upset."Have I done something wrong?" She teared up.

“What?”

"You're ignoring me. You're fucking people so loud." Betty whispered."You could have told me you needed space."

“What do you expect me to do?! It seemed like everyone was trying to force a relationship on us!”

"You could have told me!" Betty snapped.

“You wouldn’t have understood!”

"Yes I would! I'm having the same issue with my friends!" She told him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I like you Juggie. I like what ever this is. I don't want to ruin that but I guess what we have isn't anything." Betty hopped off so fast she fell.

Jughead helped her up. Betty just broke down crying. "Why ignore me and make me feel like I did something wrong?"

“I’m sorry.”

Betty just looked at him upset. Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him off of her.

"Betts?"

"I thought we were only fucking each other Juggie." Betty whispered.

“We are.”

"You fucked other girls this week." She hid her face ashamed.

“I know.” He whispered.

"I felt something with you. It felt right." Betty looked at him as he wiped her tears. He just leaned down and kissed her again. Betty just let him kiss her cheek. Jughead sighed softly. "Can you help me get home?" Betty asked hugging him.

“Yeah.”

Jughead helped her up as he opened the door. Betty then kissed him as she was on her sofa.

"Please stay." Betty held his hand.

“Okay.” She moved up and laid her head on his lap."Don't do that again."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay. We're not dating it just hurt me." Betty shrugged. Jughead nodded. Betty kissed him softly snuggling into him. He held her."Is it that bad with your friends?" Betty asked.

“JB doesn’t leave me alone about it either.”

"You know people can see what we can't. So that's maybe why." She shrugged. Jughead didn’t say anything. "But things were good before people got involved. Now we haven't had sex in weeks or hung out. I know I've been working but you used to stop by my office."

She held his hand tracing his veins as Jughead nodded.

"What's happening between us Juggie?" Betty whispered. "I just know I can't lose you."

“I’m not going anywhere Betts.”

"Its just scary Juggie." Betty confessed.

“Yeah.”

"I'm sorry for my break down."

“It’s okay.”

"Were they good?" Betty wanted to know if he felt more of a connection with the others.“It doesn’t matter.”

"I want to know." She looked at him.

“I thought about you the whole time.” Betty smirked at him. Jughead just kissed her. "You missed me." She teased. Jughead nodded.

Betty kissed him with a smile on her face. 

That night they just held one another sleeping.

____

A few months passed and they were in their old routine ignoring what people said around them. Betty was currently getting ready to go to Jughead’s. They had a special and sexy night planned.

JB was at her girlfriend's for the weekend. She had broken up with her old one as she had been getting closer to this girl. She felt terrible for ending things but she knew they wouldn’t make it through long distance. Her new girlfriends parents thought they were just friends so they could have a sleepover all weekend and do whatever they want. She loved that she could do that.

Betty knocked on the door happily. Jughead answered it and kissed her happily."Hey Jones." Betty teased.

“Hey.”

"I liked that greeting." She kissed him again. Jughead deepened the kiss happily. She jumped up on him. He carried her into the apartment. "So I need to tell you something." Betty confessed.

“What is it?”

"I've been kicked out. Apparently I've got too many nose complaints." She blushed. 

"Let me guess Mrs Robinson."

Betty nodded.

“Well then stay with me.”

"Wait seriously? Wouldn't that confuse Bean?" She asked.

“I’ll just tell her you’re with us since you need a place to stay until you find your own place.”

"But what if I don't want to find my own place?" Betty sat on his lap."Even though I have."

“Then you just stay with me anyways.”

"What are saying?" She cupped his cheek.

“Live with me.”

"Seriously?" Betty smiled happily.

“Yeah.”

"But wouldn't it confuse Bean?" She kissed him."What will we call each other?"

“All she needs to know is you need a place to stay.”

"Fine but for me?" Betty tugged his flannel on herself.

“What do you mean?”

"Are we roommates or?" She kissed him.

“We’re roommates.”

"For god sake Jones I love you."

Jughead just looked at her. Betty just looked at him as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him passionately whilst he deepened the kiss.

"I love you." Betty tugged at his shirt. Jughead just kissed her more. "What's happening tonight?"

“What do you mean?”

"You had planned a night out for us." Betty smiled.

“I made dinner.”

"Awh thank you." Betty hopped off his lap.

“And we can watch a movie too.”

She kissed him happily. "Or we could get a bath? Sex? Ask me out? Shower together." She sat at the table.

“We have all weekend alone.” He smirked.

Betty nodded happily. She took a bit out of the pasta and moaned. Jughead just smiled. 

"I will be out the house alot so you will have space."

“I still want you around a lot.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him. 

"I love you too." Jughead confessed.

Betty whispered she loved him back.

"I still want to keep us private. Everyone knows something is going on and I want to keep it that way." He told her.

"I want that too." She smiled.

"But I want you to be my girlfriend."

Betty nodded eating the food. Jughead just smiled at her. It doesn't matter how they started off. If they are private they love one another. 

Neighbours are just people that float in and out of your lives.

You are the good ones.

The bad ones.

The psychopaths. 

Then you have the ones that are more than neighbours.

Their ones that you don't see in the hall but you see daily. The ones that are friends turned more. The ones that see your day to day lives. The ones you experience life with.

Everyone has neighborly love but when a love blossoms it blooms.

It doesn't matter how crazy the blooming was the love is there to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> You can find Ki on tumblr and ig @kisvids and me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs 
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. We hope you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> This is a collab with @kisvids. You can follow her on ig and tumblr @kisvids 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
